Jurassic Park 2 (Electors)
Warning The following remake may have very little characters from the first,second or third movie and may have an entirely different plot.In this plot,John Hammond has been devoured along with Henry wu and the other workers in jurassic park.the plot also features the pteranodon scene and other famous scenes from all three movies. Chapter 1 It has been some time after the death of John Hammond,and already his death has been reported all over the world as a 'natural'cause.Many workers on the island had been devoured but the few remaining have been ordered never to speak of the dinosaurs or the island again.Due to the dangers on the island,the army have set a plan to search for survivors and then bomb the island if none are found. Chapter 2 While circling ilsa sorna,a large cargo plane notices a dramatic change in the islands climate,such as a large amount of storms,earthquakes and small tsunamis that seem to batter against the coast every 12-19 hours.While circling however,the cargo plane looses power on both engines and begins to descend straight into the never-ending forest.The plane lands and breaks in two,sending 29 men and women over the large un-climable cliffs that surround the islands south side.The other half remains in pieces with only 13 men and 11 women who had survived the impact of the ground and the plane.At the U.S Military base,the planes signal is cut off,and the commander orders a search party. Chapter 3 Word is kept secret,about the accident and already,the Military is rounding up any survivors of the previous accident such as:Alan grant,Malcolm and Ellie,who where all at one point on the islands.All three refuse to go,but Alan's cousin Danny was on the plane, and may be alive or dead.Alan agrees to go,along with Ellie and Malcom who agrees ONLY for a large sum of money.The team is then assembled and is transported by helicopter to crash-site of the plane. Chapter 4 While landing,the helicopter begins to twirl out of control and collides with the large trees that grow far above the surface.The pilot and the passengers remain un-harmed,but the supplies the helicopter was transporting,were thrown out of the side during the uncontrollable twirling.With the helicopter damaged,flight seemed impossible,and so did surviving.While searching for survivors,the group discover a research facility that seems to be operational,IF power can be restored.In the facility they find a tourist map of ilsa sorna,showing that one half of the island is completely large drop-offs and cliffs. Chapter 5 Finding one half of the plane,grant,Malcolm, Ellie and a few foot soldiers search for any survivors but only find empty containers that would hold:weapons,food and drinks.Ellie screams and grant runs to her,to reveal a half of a soldiers body that has been swiped of by a pair of large serrated claws.At that moment,a roar is heard in the distance,along with several screams and twelve gun shots,that obviously just angered the beast even more.Ellie finds a microphone and without thinking,shouts over to the men and women.It is quiet,then the beast roars again and charges for the crash site.the trees fall and a large sail is revealed on the back of a even larger body,with long serrated claws and a extremely powerful bite.Ellie whispers "Spinosarous ?" "No"grant replies,"it's evolved" Chapter 6 The group of soldiers stood in amazement that such a beautiful island held such a destructive beast.Its sail was covered in jagged spikes,that run down to the very tip of its tale.Even it's skin was un-natural,having a blood red stripes and a sickening green colour to it,making it look,even to a soldier,terrifying. Then came its head that was arched on a short scaly neck that drooped below its shoulders.Large red eyes sparkled in the beasts eyes sockets,being almost human-like.the beast charges,and already the group run to a nearby testing facility only a few meters away.As the group separates a portion of the men and women run to the jungle,who are followed by the Spinosauras,giving the others a run to the facility. Chapter 7 Opening and closing the large wooden doors,Alan and Ellie argue on what the creature is that results to a conflict between two soldiers,and results in the tripping of one that reveals a large piece of paper work with the beast on it.Alan reads it and finds that the Spinosauras is indeed human-evolved,meaning the creature was re-hatched. If you liked this story, I will continue creating chapter after chapter just message me!!! ✌️out Category:Electors Category:Isla Sorna Category:Stories Category:Remakes Category:InGen Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction Category:Orphaned pages